Rule Number 495
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwart's Rule Number 495: Repeat: Draco and Harry are not secret lovers. Draco and Harry are NOT secret lovers.


**Rule Number 459**

**Hogwart's Rule Number 459: Repeat: Draco and Harry are not secret lovers. Draco and Harry are NOT secret lovers.**

It has come to everyone's attention that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were spending more and more time together. Although a rumour had started about their secret love affair, it was, of course, incorrect.  
>No, their constant time together was in fact, more arguing than sneaky heart felt lust. It troubled their friends, not because they disagreed on everything – no – it was because it happened every time the pair laid eyes on each other.<p>

'Great prat!'  
>'Malignant brat!'<br>Ron and Hermione sighed – Harry's outburst were grating on their nerves.  
>'Gryffindor goody, two-shoes!'<br>'Slippery, Slytherin bastard!'  
>Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose.<br>'Big-headed scar-head!'  
>'Slimy haired ferret!'<br>And then they were at each other other's throats, kicking and screaming, they toppled into a classroom. The crowd dispersed – there was no need to inform a Professor – they were no longer interested in removing points or making punishments because of how frequent the undeniable, physical hatred between the two happened.  
>'I swear it's on purpose,' Ron grumbles, 'No one could argue like that day in and day out.'<br>Hermione shook her head, 'I had begun to think the same thing, but it does seem genuine,' the Gryffindor's were about to continue their private conversation when Pansy interrupted them.  
>'They're secret lovers,' and with it said so openly the three couldn't help but to burst into laughter, feeling foolish for ever thinking such things.<br>Swearing, banging and crashing could be heard from the classroom, 'If that's them making love,' smirks Ron, 'I'd hate to get an earful of them beating each other.'

Harry fiddled with the volume on his Omniculors – it was playing back a screaming match between the two boys that Ron had recorded a few months back, and Draco finished hexing the classroom supplies to battle against each other.  
>'Malignant?' asked the blonde, placing his wand on the shelf of the black board and Harry shrugged, doing the same.<br>'Means, equivalent to the bubonic plaque; was a disease that disturbed Muggles years ago,' the Chosen One placed his glasses beside his wand.  
>'Ouch –' Draco frowned and nodded, 'nice one… I'll have to remember it.'<p>

Then the boys charged at each other, fingers pulling at hair, mouths crashing together and Draco's leg wrapped around Harry's waist.  
>'I think we should tell them,' the famous boy said, pushing the Slytherin Prince away to remove his sweater.<br>'Shut up,' commanded the snake, ripping off his own trousers.  
>The pair connected by the mouth again, and continued to undress, their hands roaming hungrily over the other.<br>'Did you lock the door?' Panted, Potter.  
>'And used a barricade charm,' growled Malfoy, nipping at the Gryffindor's ear.<br>Draco pushed Harry back to examine the other Seeker's naked body and sighed, 'Why didn't we think of this before?' and then he was on top of the boy legend, ravishing said boy's nipples, and pulling them erect between his teeth.  
>'Because,' moaned Harry, gripping the smaller boy's hair, 'we were too bust <em>actually<em> fighting.'  
>A duster flew out the window, shattering glass and Draco kissed up Harry's chest, 'And why did we ever fight?' he licked Potter's jaw line.<br>'Because you _were_ a malignant brat,' hummed the raven.  
>'Point taken,' and the blonde's fingers tweaked a nipple.<br>'What is your obsession,' Harry gasped as Draco rolled an erect nub between his fingers, 'with my nipples?'  
>'The same as your obsession with my ass,' smirked Malfoy, sucking the other between his teeth, 'because they are perfect.'<br>A growl vibrated in Harry's throat and he pushed Draco onto a desk, ceasing it's galloping around the room, he kneeled before the snake, who wiggled his eyebrows, 'You look good there, Potter.'  
>'I know,' the dark haired boy boasted.<br>'But –' Harry sighed.  
>'What?' the lion sat back and gave the snake a pointed look.<br>'I want to top,' green eyes rolled to the ceiling.  
>'No,' said Harry, running his fingers up Draco's thighs.<br>'I never get to top,' whined the blonde.  
>'That's because I'm so good at it,' sniggered the boy-who-lived.<br>'That's only because you've never given me a chance to!'  
>Harry sighed, considering the options, 'It's a lot of hard work, you know?' he pressed a finger to Draco's dripping head, 'No pun intended.'<br>'You're just afraid of how fucking good it'll feel with my cock jammed in your ass.'  
>Potter raised an eyebrow, 'Have you ever topped before?' he stroked the Slytherin.<br>'Hmmmm – Have you ever bottomed before?' groaned Draco.  
>'Yes,' stated Harry, licking the blonde's length.<br>The snake gasped, pushing the lion away, 'with who?' his face lit up.  
>'Does it matter?' Harry frowned, trying to get the attention back to the activities.<br>'No – but I want to know,' the Slythering crossed his leg over his knee, hiding his glory.  
>Harry sat back frustrated, 'I'd rather not say – he has a reputation to uphold and –'<br>Draco snorted, 'Potter _I_ have a reputation to uphold, but here I am about to fuck your brains out – now spill.'  
>Harry flushed, 'Fine… it was Oliver Wood,' Malfoy burst out laughing.<br>'Had to see if his cock stood up against his name-sake and rumours did we?' smirked the Slytherin.  
>'Shut up,' Harry grinned, 'No it wasn't like that.'<br>'Did you love him?' Malfoy leant forward, resting his chin in his hands, looking suspiciously like a girl sharing gossip during a Muggle sleep over party, except, completely naked, and not covered in pillow downs.  
>'Donno, never got that far to find out,' Harry shrugged, 'he graduated – said it was just a school fling and never owled again.'<br>The Slythering slipped off the desk and kissed the Gryffindor on the cheek, 'Well then, he's a fool,' he whispered into Harry's ear.  
>The Golden boy caught the Slytherin Prince's eyes and gave a small smile; Draco brushed his lips against Harry's tenderly, he pulled the taller boy closer to him. Malfoy's tongue slipped by Potter's teeth to massage the inside of his mouth.<br>The snake pulled away to press fluttering kisses to Harry's eyelids, cheeks, nose and continued the trail of soft kisses down his jaw, 'A complete,' he pecked at the boy's collarbone, 'and utter fool,' he planted another soft kiss to Harry's mouth.  
>'I promise,' the blonde stares seriously into the raven's eyes, 'that when I graduate, and become some famous bastard in a random Quidditch team with wizards and witches fawning all over me – I'll owl you,' he then smirked, 'If only to tell you how much fun I'm having.'<br>Harry snorted and Draco smiled, and kissed the boy's hairline.  
>Potter blushed at the intimacy, 'Who knew, Draco bloody Malfoy was such a sap?'<br>'Shut it,' whispered the Slytherin Seeker, 'No one has to know.'

Harry wrapped his fingers in Draco's hair, and pulled him into a deep kiss, throwing his legs over either side of the snake's lap, and rocked his pelvis against the other boy's, 'I believe you promised to fuck my brains out,' the boy-who-lived smirked as the Slytherin moaned.  
>'I'll be gentle,' said Malfoy, licking his fingers, and reached behind Harry for his entrance.<br>'Don't be such a girl,' Harry whispered.

The snake inserted one finger and slowly pumped into the lion; Potter groaned, and rocked in Malfoy's lap, rubbing their erections together, and egging Draco silently on, to gain the pace.  
>The blonde slowly prepared the raven, he pushed another finger in to the knuckle, and pulled out to run the tips around the rim, and back in again. Draco watched Harry closely, squirming under his ministrations and quickened the pace; stretching him further.<br>'Hurry up,' groaned the Chosen One impatiently, and the Slytherin Prince obliged.  
>The snake removed his digits, and pressed the tip of his prick to the lion's puckered hole, 'You ready?' Silver met emerald and Harry licked his lips, and nodded.<br>Draco pushed upwards and Harry down, to meet halfway, enticing a mixed moan of pain and pleasure from the boy-who-lived – Malfoy shuddered at the tight embrace of Potter's ass, and kissed the famous boy's cheek.

The boy's panted heavily, trying to find a rhythm when the door slammed open.  
>Out of shock, Draco threw Harry off his lap and scrambled to find to his robes, 'What the bloody hell!' he shrieked seeing Luna standing in the doorway, 'Don't you know how to knock?'<br>Harry attempted to hide behind a dancing chair and the air-headed girl smiled as if the scene before her was of the two simply having a tea party in the dark.  
>'I just thought the door was stuck,' she said, not fussed by their naked bodies, 'maybe you didn't hear me knock because those rulers over there are sword fighting?' Luna suggested, smiling.<br>The boys looked over, and there was indeed a pair of rulers jousting , 'Anyway,' she said, drawing attention back to her, 'I'm looking for my favourite strawberry and sparkles footwear – have you seen them?' she wriggled her toes at the unlikely pair.

**A/N  
>Hahahaha! I love Luna, don't you? =P<br>Mister Jackkkk.**


End file.
